


Shower

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May showers bring grumpy firebenders.<br/>Day 25 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was imagining a situation in the Caves of Ba Sing Se where Zuko still turned against his uncle but Iroh is the one who escapes with Aang and Katara is the one caught.
> 
> Zuko comes around on his own and he and Katara escape and are currently traveling through the Earth Kingdom to find Aang and the others.

The rain hits when they’re halfway there and Zuko banned waterbending entirely so by the time they reach shelter – a cave barely large enough to hold both of them – they’re soaked to the bone.

And Zuko is grumpier than a hog monkey.

“Damn weather. Stupid rain.”

“There’s no reason to be angry.”

“I’m not angry!”

Katara rolls her eyes and, because the rain was falling hard enough to block prying eyes, bends the water from her clothes before doing the same to Zuko – crouched, scowling – and tosses it into the rain.

“Don’t look so surprised,” she teases, smiles.

“Thank. You.”


End file.
